1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multifunction printer containing a data acquiring device and a printing device in a single housing.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
FIGS. 16 and 17 are diagrams illustrating a conventional multifunction printer. As shown in FIG. 16, the multifunction printer 100 includes a card reader 102 for acquiring image data from a PC memory card and a printer 104 for printing the image data. The printer 104 of the multifunction printer 100 is connected to a host computer 110 by a RS-232C cable or a local bus cable. The card reader 102 and the printer 104 are connected together by an internal bus via an image processor 106.
In some cases, the card reader 102 of the multifunction printer is connected to the host computer 110 by a RS-232C cable or a local bus cable as shown in FIG. 17. Also under this configuration, the card reader 102 and the printer 104 are connected together by the internal bus via the image processor 106.
Typical operations of the multifunction printer shown in FIGS. 16 and 17 are explained below. An ordinary user stores original image data taken through a digital camera, for example, in a PC memory card. Then, he or she sets this PC memory card to the card reader 102 to have it read out the original image data. The image processor 106 takes in the original image data read out from the PC memory card, and executes image processing. More specifically, original image data of RGB (red, green and blue) multi-values is converted into print image data of YMC (yellow, magenta, cyan) multi-values. Upon color conversion from the RGB system to the YMC system, the image processor 106 simultaneously conducts reduction of multi-values, that is, reduction of the number of tones of pixels represented by multi-level tones. Then, the image processor 106 transmits the print image data to the printer 104. The printer 104 performs printing on the basis of the print image data.
The multifunction printer 100 shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, however, involved the problem of a high manufacturing cost because it includes the image processor 106. That is, since the image processor 106 needs an arithmetic operation device for color conversion and reduction of multi-values.
There was another problem that, as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, the host computer 110 could recognize only one of the card reader 102 and the printer 104 of the multifunction printer 100. That is, in the multifunction printer 100 shown in FIG. 16, the host computer 110 could recognize the printer 104 but not the card reader 102 independently. Therefore, the host computer 110 could not read and use data stored in the PC memory card from the card reader 102.
On the other hand, in the multifunction printer 100 shown in FIG. 17, the host computer 110 could recognize the card reader 102 but not the printer 104 independently. Therefore, the host computer 110 could not transmit printing data from the host computer 110 and could not have it printed by the printer 104.
That is, in any of the multifunction printers 100 shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, the host computer 110 could not fully utilize both the card reader 102 and the printer 104 equipped in the multifunction printer 100.
Furthermore, in case that a plurality of multifunction printers 100A, 100B were connected to a single computer 110 as shown in FIG. 18, a user might erroneously activate the printer 104 of the multifunction printer 100B to print image data read out by the card reader 102 of the multifunction printer 100A. That is, the user might have the multifunction printer 100B, which he or she did not intend to use, print the image.